Christmas with Jim
by Verse Naberrie
Summary: In the world, where Moriarty won and Sherlock was forced to work for him, our detective spends the Christmas with Jim. (The fic has book cover.)
1. Chapter 1

**Christmas has passed, but I wrote it during that time. The book cover is in my profile.**

**In fic, Sherlock didn't know, who sold him to Moriarty.**

**If you like Sherlock as Jim's employee - I wrote other two "Moriarty won" fics (they also have book covers and videos) :) . **

**"One day at the exile" and "Golden Rule" tell us about Holmes' life during his work for Moriarty , "Returing" takes us to the third season of Sherlock TV series. The detective managed to free himself from Jim's grip, but of course - our favourite villain will not leave him alone so easily. **

**Also, if you want to know what are doing Moriarty and Sherlock from "Game of shadows", see stories: "At the Funeral", "Loyal Colonel" or "The Journey", where Moriarty won as well. You will find videos/book covers as well.**

"This'll be for you from Jim." Izzy said, while giving Sherlock a small gold box.

"Diamond cufflinks..." he said after inspecting it, without opening. "All my cuffs have buttons."

Izadora frowned, but did not comment, then she elegantly put the present among others and returned to her shopping bags.

Sherlock sighed. He should have not allowed himself to be dragged here. Helping Izadora Klein with the preparation for Christmas was a real torture. But, it were presents or his 'homework'. The task was far from ordinary. It was literary seducing Holmes to switch on the laptop. In any other situation, he would gladly took part in it, but after hearing the surname of customer, joy from the challenge quickly vanished.

He had nothing other to do, also being Moriarty's prisoner number one did not allow him for many distractions. Shelock had just ran out from ideas, when Lady Klein came into Holmes' room, declaring that the salon should be suitable decorated.

Izadora as an usual woman adored shopping, cooking, weddings, playing matchmaker, other female staff and... Christmas. She could also be called as the blackmail queen or a living database for the richest of British society. Jim used her services from time to time. Also, Moriarty prefered, when Izzy owed him some favors and allowed her for organizing a small party. Because everything had to be to her design, it was Klein, who bought all presents and reserved a huge apartment in Vienna's posh hotel.

"Oh, and this is also for you, but from Sebastian."

"Tie pin. I don't wear ties."

He glanced at ten bags around himself and , he really was desperate.

As 'what is needed' and 'what is wanted' had the same meaning in Lady Klein's mind, Sherlock presumed that after few days most of Santa's gifts will be throw away.

"You should see what I have for my tiger." she added mysteriously. "It's something similar, as your present for Jim."

Izadora and Sebastian Moran, Jim's right hand, liked to spend time with each other company. Thinking about it, only made Holmes disgust. Furthermore, she imagined that there is something more between him and his jailor. Klein tried to create a romantic atmosphere at every opportunity. Moriarty only encouraged her. Personally, Sherlock did not like the glint in Jim's eyes, when the consultant was looking at him.

"Why are you so gloomy?" Izzy asked truly surprised, as if the Jim's demand at Bart's Hospital 'go with me or your friends will die' had never happened and he could leave whenever he wanted.

"Cheer up, I'm sure that your first Christmas with me and boys will be lovely."

More upset than before, Holmes picked the next gift. To his amazement, this one was also for him. It was bigger, but as lighter as last two. At reflex, Sherlock wanted to deduce what was inside, but...

Cufflinks. Tie pin.

He had a distinct feeling that it happened before.

His mind usually did not store any trash (tv programs, date of easter holiday, John's favourite coffee, Lestrade's name (Greg or Gareth?), if Mars was closer to Earth than Mercury), it was a waste of place in his well organized brain. However, since the deal, the detective had unintentionally started collecting these moments. Holmes tried to deleted them, but somehow more useless data found quarters in his mind palace.

_So that's how a deja vu feels._

He and John found Turner's 'Falls Of The Reichenbach', then they rescued a kidnapped banker.

Later, they managed to catch Peter Ricoletti - Number one on Interpol's most wanted list since 1982. And he got...

The size was similar. The weight as well.

"Finish it by yourself." Holmes practically threw the box at Izzy.

"What?! But, there is a lot to do! Food, decorations and we don't have the Christmas tree! Sherlock!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes, Christmas has passed, but it started snowing in my home town and my post-happy-Christmas mood returned.**

**And I made a video for the story. **

Jim Moriarty loved Christmas. Sometimes.

All ordinary people were so absorbed by buying/selling that usually they would forget locking the door, checking if the fire alarm was switch on and guards often slept during the night watch.

(_Sound of pouring milk._)

The most beautiful day in the whole year to rob and steal. Unfortunately, the crime world choose to have time off as well. It would be a miracle if Moriarty would find at least one burglar without Christmas' spirit.

(_The water had just been boiled._)

Jones was absent. Rob in prison. Harry... Oh, deceased. It seemed that he would have to order Sebastian to do the job. Also, there was the Ice Man's case... the last meeting did not go well. Sherlock should have not known the truth about the Reichenbach's traitor yet.

(_Sound of slicing fruits._)

A lot to do and the noice was so annoying. At first, Moriarty thought that having a living room close to kitchen was a good idea.

"Sherlock? What are you doing?"

"What?!" the detective's voice came from the room. However Holmes had just switched on a mixer and non of two consultants could hear each other after that. Soon, Jim lost his patience. He got up and joined Sherlock.

"What are you doing?" The mastermind found him among many colorful boxes with chocolate, fruits and candies.

"A bomb." he replied while adding a red jam into a bowl.

"I don't think that marchpane can be used as a mass-destructions device."

"A caloric bomb."

"I still don't follow you."

"Izadora said that if I wanted to forget about somebody, the best way would be eating something sweet, then she gave with this formula." Seeing the scepticism on Jim's face, he quickly added. "More or less, I deleted most of her monologue, especially when she started mentioning her third husband."

"There are other things to distract yourself." Moriarty leaned on the table.

"My possibilities are reduced." he answered grimly.

It managed to shut out the criminal for several seconds.

"Well, it's not working. Your living menace is standing right in front of you." Jim dramatically underlined it by the wave of his hand.

"Don't flatter yourself. I don't mean you."

He stopped his work momentary and looked at Moriarty. It was the first time, when he truly acknowledge the visitor.

"Oh, your normal mood is coming back." The mastermind angrily crossed his arms. "Good. So, I presume that you found the hacker, who lately became so annoying."

"I try not to."

"It's surprising, especially that the same person got under Ice Man's and her majesty's skin."

"Yes, and the results will be shared between both of you." Sherlock interrupted. "It's Mycroft's skin, the queen or MI6 have nothing to do with it."

"Nevertheless, your help would benefit the side of angels."

"No!" Holmes shouted throwing several boxes away. "You have other specialists. He has as well. They are capable of solving the problem just as I. Anyway, you already hired them and they are working at it. "

_I hope so._ Jim thought. _Damn Christmas._

"But you have this unique skill to see more than is shown."

"Why did you give me it?"

Sherlock did not mean the case, but the gift from Mycroft.

"It was a delivery free of charge." Jim replied emotionlessly.

It was strange, even for Moriarty himself, to fulfill Ice Man's request just like that.

From time to time, he and older Holmes managed to meet and share news concerning some international operations. Suddenly, Mycroft asked him to buy cigarettes for his younger brother. A private token of peace. Fruitlessly, since Sherlock had discovered that it was his own kin, who sold all information about his personal life to the Napoleon of crime and caused detective's imprisonment. Holmes started avoiding Mycroft (and anything, what was related to him) as much as possible.

Sherlock turned away from Jim and started cleaning dishes after the 'experiment'.

"Imagine, he just stood there, stoic, calm etc." Moriarty stepped closer to the detective. "but it was clear that inside he was crying like a baby."

_He should be_, Sherlock thought.

"It reminded me about his visits in my cell, before our final problem has started. Mr. 'clean and shiny', 'the family is the most important' and what so on... but they needed information, which only I could provide. He hardly had any choice, when his boss 'asked' so nicely. For queen and country, I presume."

When he finished, Jim stood directly behind Sherlock. Even a fool could see that Holmes lost any interest in Moriarty's monologue.

"It was such a pleasure to see him squirm." The spider caught Sherlock by his arms and squeezed to make the point that he did not liked to be ignored. "He didn't know what he had, until he lost it."

"He knew." Sherlock replied, trying in vain to hide his discomfort.

"Of course not! If he knew, why would he gave you to me?"

From the corner of his eye, the detective saw that the dark glint had returned on Jim's face.

In last weeks, he really was tiresome. Holmes doubted if even John would have enough patience to survive outbursts. In the beginning, the mastermind seemed to tolerate that and gave him time to accept Mycroft's betrayal. Moriarty put aside his displeasure and mostly his deep fascination with detective. Holmes was so absorbed of himself that he did not notice that the last assignment was a test (which he failed), Jim's changeable nature came back and the morning was over. At this time, spider's hands sneaked around him and Sherlock thought that nothing would stop Moriarty of taking the full advantage of his position.

"He could do nothing. Warn you. Use his resources." Sherlock had to hold a kitchen table to not lash out at Jim. "Because I stated that you should not be aware of this. Oh, and MI6 helped."

"He believed in you." Jim said, making Holmes' mind to stop in its track. "You were free. Free of rules, free from the the constant power game, favors with incompetent people. You had much better chances to win, than the Ice Man."

It was different, so strange that Sherlock temporary forgot that words belonged to person, whose face currently was glued to his back. It looked like Jim genuinely wanted to cheer him up.

Holmes knew that Moriarty would get bored with him and his death was only postponed. However, he stood there and somehow even Jim did not want the detective to become broken so soon. What would be the point to live in the world with ordinary people?

He half turned in the direction of the consultant. In his pose and voice was visible a true sentiment. Rather small, as Jim's hands, after a short pause, started exploring Sherlock's suit anew, but – it still existed.

"Here, drink." Sherlock proposed a change of the subject.

"Have you even tested it?" Moriarty, clearly not happy, doubtfully glanced at the glass with pink liquid.

"Of course."

"So, taste it first." he ordered, still having his arms around the detective.

"Well, it was worth a try."

Sherlock took a sip and quickly regretted it.

"Too much sugar?"

"Yes," Holmes agreed from above a sink. "but, it really makes forgetting certain things."

"Sebastian!" Izadora's voice was heard from the salon. "Would you help me with mistletoe?"

"Why are you allowing her for this?" If he was lucky, he would have a stomachache and be released from joining the Christmas dinner.

"It's for the greater good." Jim replied putting his hands to trousers' pockets.

"Really?"

"Izzy will be pleased, when we will organize a proper Christmas evening. Sebastian will be pleased, when he and Izzy will have the night for each other. Happy employees, happy boss. And the work goes successfully.

Holmes skeptically raised an eyebrow.

"See, the greater good. Oh, and I know what you can give me on Christmas. Stand under a mistletoe."

When Sherlock asked 'why', the spider only blessed his ignorance.


	3. Chapter 3

The detective dreaded the moment of opening presents, but as usual he did not have much choice.(Sadly, Holmes did not get a stomachache.) Izadora shined like the sun. Sebastian did not mind as long as she would have eyes only for him. Jim accompanied them as well and did the cleverest thing to survive the useless evening – the Napoleon of crime got drunk.

"Oh, isn't it cute?" Lady Klein commented, Moriarty's unconscious head fall on Sherlock's arm.

Izadora requested that all of them would sit on the carpet, next to the Christmas tree, where she could play Santa Claus' role. To Holmes' disgust, Jim insisted on accommodating himself near the detective.

"This one is for you, Sherlock." Izzy said giving him the box, which caused the detective to run away in the first place.

"I really don't need a hat. I don't wear hats." Holmes complained under his nose.

Moriarty seemed to wake up from his slumber and without asking, took the present from Sherlock's hands.

"What hat?" he asked and showed Holmes a small pillow.

"Do you like it, Sherlock?" Izadora clapped her hands happily. "I ordered to print Jim' face on it, so when he would be away, you will not feel lonely."

Holmes only stared wide eyed at the strange thing.

"Oh, and Jim?" She took other box." There is a one pillow for you as well, but with your Sherlock's face."

Moriarty's drunk expression could be described as smug. To avoid Jim's continued molestation and Klein's opinion about the true love (even silent Moran looked less speechless than usual), Holmes could do only one:

"It's late."

"It's only 10 pm" Izadora said.

"Jim looks very tired. Too much wine." he pretended to yawn. "Actually, I'm tired as well. I think that I will just put him to bed and then I will also go sleep."

"What?!"

Thankfully in the same moment, Sebastian asked if she would like to open the present from him. Sherlock took advantage of the distraction and quickly dragged confused Jim from the salon.

888

"Leave me alone. I know that you aren't as drunk as you look like." he told Moriarty, when they safely stood in the hall.

"But, my dear. You must admit that it was so funny." Jim added hugging Sherlock's arm and two pillows.

Holmes freed himself and started walking away.

"Why did you think that it was a hat?" Moriarty stopped him in his track.

Turner's painting. Banker. Peter Ricoletti.

Cufflinks. Tie pin. Stupid hat.

"An incorrect deduction caused by holiday's atmosphere." He gritted angrily between his teeth.

"Are you sure that you don't want to smoke? I still have this packet of cigarettes." Sherlock did not have to turn around to know that Jim was not convinced. Moreover, he did not needed any presents from HIM. In last weeks, the detective tried to forget that he had brother at all.

The hotel, in which they stayed, was strangely situated. Next to it was situated a different building with large windows. It was easy to see what occupants were doing. Involuntary, Sherlock gazed at the other side and saw four people, two adults and two children. A normal family. They all looked happy spending time with each other company.

_Did you ever wonder if there is something wrong with us?_

Last Christmas, before everything. It was a pure accident that he and Mycroft somehow spend even a moment together.

It seemed that nostalgia would not leave him for the most of the night.

Moriarty did not have to guess on what Sherlock was looking at. Wordlessly, he picked his phone and gave it to the surprised detective.

"What? I'm drunk." Jim said and went to his bedroom.

Holmes glanced at the mobile. It seemed that Moriarty did some modifications to the machine, as the battery was almost dead. Around 4 minutes for one phone call. Only for today. Jim would not allow him for more.

The question was – if he, Sherlock Holmes wanted to use it.

He glanced once again at the family from the next building. Children were playing with their new toys, but soon a new older woman invited them all to the kitchen.

The detective looked once again at the cell phone and chose the number.

Holmes heard a long signal. He waited another three, when Sherlock heard the fourth, he automatically presumed that the call would be disconnected. Until a new sound appeared.

"Mycroft? It's me."


End file.
